


Things Sort Themselves Out

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were Dean's first love as teenagers and now you're back, he can't stop telling Sam how much he's missed you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sort Themselves Out

“Sammy!” Dean grinned. “Ten years, it’s been ten  _years_!”

Sam rolled his eyes, but a fond smile tugged at his lips.

Dean had met you in the supermarket of the small town they were just finishing a hunt in, after ten years since he first met you in high school while you were both just teenagers and the two of you had fallen in love. It had been an entire decade but when you caught sight of him again, you just gasped a little and his name dripped off your tongue uncontrollably.

_“Dean,” you’d whispered, and he turned around at your voice, almost dropping the box of pie he was holding._

_“Y/N?” he breathed, hardly allowing himself hope that it could really be you- his first love. But it was.  
_

_A luminous smile spread across your face and you leapt at him, slinging your arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. “I thought I’d never see you again when you vanished,” you confided._

_The considerably taller man hugged you back, just as tightly, and told you, “I know, me too.”_

_Leaning back a bit, you chewed your lip and mumbled, “Is this too awkward? I feel like this should be awkward. It’s been -what?- ten years? A-and you were like the only guy I ever_ properly _loved and suddenly, you’re back and… this is_ definitely _too awkward.”_

 _Grinning at your stammering and general nervousness because it was just as he remembered, Dean cut you off, “Hey, it doesn’t matter if its awkward. I’m not letting you go again. I want to_ try _and work something out between us- if…you do, too.”_

_You smiled. “Yeah, yeah I do.”_

“But, Dean,” Sam chastised. “You’re a hunter, we don’t get happy endings, we don’t get the girl. You know that”

His older brother sighed and his head drooped in his hands. “I know, I know. But…its been so long. She’s the only girl I’ve ever loved, really, and I’ve been with a lot of women, Sam…” Dean sighed and his voice grew quiet, “I missed her so much.”

 

You sank down onto the hood of your car and sighed heavily. Despite being ecstatic about seeing him again, and just as desperate to get together with him and try to work things out- you were a hunter.

And hunters couldn’t bail on this life for the happy ending they wanted.

 

But the thing was…

…things had a way of working themselves out.


End file.
